The proposed Georgia Community Oncology Research Program (Community Site) represents the collaboration between two NCCCP community hospital-based cancer programs, Northside Hospital Cancer Institute in Atlanta, GA, and the Lewis Cancer & Research Pavilion at in Savannah, GA, with investigators from a statewide research network of community hospital-based and private practice oncologists through the Georgia Center for Oncology Research and Education (Georgia CORE). In 2013, the proposed Community Site consortium provided care to approximately 16,000 newly diagnosed patients with cancer in Georgia (33%) and has enrolled over 2,900 patients (includes 1,728 registry trial accruals) to NCI-sponsored trials since 2008. Through an integrated organizational and leadership structure, leading cancer researchers in the components and partner research sites are poised to build on a 25-year history of collaboration to further enhance the quality of cancer care through improved access and enrollment to NCI-sponsored trials to address the goals of the NCORP. Three aims will guide the development, implementation, and evaluation of three primary research programs of the Community Site: Clinical, biospecimen, and cancer care delivery. In general, the aims will: 1) Establish and test an intervention model to increase the percentage of patients who have access to and enroll in cancer research in their own communities; 2) Increase the number of biospecimens that are collected and used for cancer research; and 3) Overcome barriers to genetic risk screening, counseling and testing for high-risk women with a familial history of breast or ovarian cancer. The Community site aim achievement will improve the quality of care in Georgia through increased cancer research in local communities, identification of best practices for research accruals, and increased capacity and expertise for cancer research statewide.